In the art of the production of source synthetic rubbers based on styrene-butadiene copolymerisates, high styrene content latices and the like, the polymerization occurs in an aqueous medium. Many problems are encountered during copolymerization of styrene and butadiene. Some of such materials are usually sold in the form of latices in which instance the manufacturer sells a liquid batch so the purchaser can use such material and form the desired end product therefrom, usually a synthetic rubber suitable for carpet backings and the like. Usually these synthetic rubbers sold in latex form when deposited or solidified form relatively tough, special rubber compounds that are especially prepared for, or compounded for special uses. In making the latices, lumps or masses of coagulum sometimes are formed therein and must be removed prior to sale of the latices. Such materials constitute waste and must be scrapped. yet another problem that arises in the production of both the solid synthetic rubber and in synthetic rubber latices is that solid deposits will build up on the processing equipment on the inner surfaces thereof and such deposits have to be periodically removed by wash down of the reactor. These materials are highly, over-polymerized, copolymers of styrene and butadiene and are usually considered useless in any manufacturing operations and therefor considered scrap or waste materials.
These scrap or waste materials are commonly referred to as the industry as "popcorn" and cover a wide range of molecular weights that can only be estimated on the basis of viscosity and should average out at or about 900,000 or higher.
The exact composition of the "popcorn" is also not known but probably comprises styrene-butadiene copolymer, polystyrene, polybutadiene and such popcorn usually possess a good deal of water. In any event this highly over-polymerized material has no utility and considerable quantities have been collected over the years and to date is considered useless.
Accordingly, reclamation of such normally considered waste products would be invaluable to industry not only as a means of providing a source of new and useful materials but also as a means of reducing production costs of the originally desired product.